1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wound covering for wound treatment. The wound covering overlays the wound area without touching the wound itself. The wound covering preferably controls the temperature, humidity and other aspects of the environment at the wound site.
2. Technical Background
Traditional wound coverings such as bandages are used to mechanically close wounds. Such bandages typically cover and touch the wound. Bandage contact with the wound and can interfere with the healing process.
The benefits of application of heat to a wound are known and documented benefits include: increased cutaneous and subcutaneous blood flow; increased partial pressure of oxygen at the wound site; increased immune system functions, including increased migration of white blood cells to the site.
However, in modern times heat therapy for the treatment of wounds and infection has been difficult to achieve in practice. Additionally the availability of antibiotics has taken precedence over other therapies for the treatment of wounds and topical infections.
The benefits of controlling other environmental parameters around the wound site are not as well known. Controlling the humidity at the wound site as well as the benefits of isolating the wound have not been extensively studied and documented.